


Tuxedo Family

by aspiringenjolras



Series: The Nine Lives of Broadway Jellicles [5]
Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: Daddy issues?, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8021236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspiringenjolras/pseuds/aspiringenjolras
Summary: Bustopher Jones, the cat Mistoffelees believes is his father, shows up for the Ball, and Tugger tries to convince his friend that the other tuxedo tom isn't worth trying to impress.





	Tuxedo Family

“Hey, look who it is!”

“Bustopher Jones!”

As the fat old cat strolled into the Junkyard, Tugger jumped up on top of the car trunk, uninterested. The excitement was over now. This is where it got boring. As he stretched out on his perch, he spotted Mistoffelees walking by. He caught his eye, and beckoned the young tom to join him.

“That’s my father!” Misto said excitedly, gesturing to the older tuxedo cat. Tugger smiled tightly and nodded.

“Yep… sure is. You’ve met him before, right?” Tugger twirled his tail, trying to stay engaged for Misto’s sake, but failing. 

“Yeah, but only once. Last year, when he visited, Munkustrap introduced him to me and Victoria.” Mistoffelees turned his gaze to the new arrival once again, and Tugger sighed, his discomfort with the conversation growing.

“Listen, Misto. He’s not that interesting. He’s never around, and his head is so far shoved up his ass, he probably doesn’t remember he has children.” As he said that, Tugger imagined Munkustrap somewhere across the Junkyard, scandalized at his word choice. But Misto laughed, grinning at Tugger, and the older cat grinned back. He could always count on Misto to enjoy his jokes. “But seriously, he’s not worth your time. Your real family is here with you, every day.” He draped an arm over Misto’s shoulder. “And besides. Would you really want to be like him?” Tugger made a face, straightened his back, and strutted around in a circle, sticking out his chin.

This gained another laugh from Mistoffelees. “He  _ does  _ look kinda ridiculous.” Misto sighed, and looked down again at the other tuxedo tom. “But he  _ is  _ my father. I guess I should… try to impress him or something. I’ll seeya later, Tugger.” And with that, the younger cat jumped down from the junkpile and trotted over to Bustopher Jones. Tugger stared after him, hoping that Mistoffelees wouldn’t be too disappointed by his familial relations… or lack thereof.                     

**Author's Note:**

> This particular fic is based on my observations of Tugger and Misto at the beginning of the Bustopher Jones number. Contrary to the film where Misto seems overly desperate to impress him, on Broadway, he and Tugger share a moment upstage that seems to be almost mocking the new arrival. I paired that with my personal headcanon that while Misto is actually Macavity's son, the tribe tells him that Bustopher Jones is his and Victoria's father-- and so we have this fic.


End file.
